


It's Okay

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Requests [5]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Angst with a kind of happy ending, Anyways, Emotional Support, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Request Meme, do y'all actually hate me or, frick, jeremy is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 20:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jeremy can't sleep.





	It's Okay

**Author's Note:**

> fml why do y'all love sadness

Jeremy had been tossing and turning for a while now (three hours, to be exact) and it was just frustrating now. He just couldn’t seem to get to sleep, no matter how hard he tried he just couldn’t shut his brain up.

So, at 4 am, he called Michael, knowing very well that his best friend- _boyfriend_ would pick up.

Jeremy bit his lip as the phone rang, he knew this would be annoying, but honestly, he just wanted to sleep and recently the only way he had been able to sleep was when Michael was with him.

There was a beep, and a yawn at the other end of the line. “ _Jeremy_?” Jeremy sighed with relief as he heard Michael’s voice. 

“Hey, uh...Hi...” He rubbed his eyes, “I’m sorry I uh- I know it’s late. Um...Early, I guess- but I just...” He sighed, “I can’t sleep.”

He heard a commotion at the other end of the line. “Michael?”

“Yeah?” The sleepy voice answered, slurring the simple word, “I’ll be over in like ten minutes, don’t worry about it.”

“No you- you don’t need to-” _Shit._ Jeremy didn’t want Michael to think that he was needy or...

_You’re just a burden, Jeremy._

A voice at the back of his head sneered, it sounded suspiciously like Keanu Reeves.

“Fuck off.” Jeremy murmured into the darkness of his bedroom, laying back down and tapping around on his phone until he heard Michael’s car pull up.

He walked to his window, Michael’s preferred entryway, and opened it. 

“Michael!” Jeremy whispered, taking a deep breath in the cool air. He suddenly realized that his room was really stuffy. He saw Michael’s silhouette walking towards the window and almost cried. He was too tired for this.

“Hey Jeremy.” Michael smiled fondly at him and motioned for him to step back as he climbed through the window. Jeremy yawned. “Oh man you’re....Really tired.” He chuckled, running a hand over Jeremy’s cheek. “C’mon.”

Michael all but picked Jeremy up, carrying him to the bed where they both laid down.

Jeremy had trouble falling asleep, but with Michael there, comfortably cuddled against him, it was much less trouble. He felt himself drifting off, and finally, he slept.

For an hour, that is.

Jeremy sat up quickly, sweating, cold, crying. Fuck, I’m crying.

Jeremy hastily wiped away his tears, sniffing. “Why am I crying?” He said aloud.

Michael sat up. “What’s wrong?” His voice was hoarse from lack of sleep.

“I just...I had a dream.” Jeremy couldn’t control his sobs anymore. “He was there, Michael. He was back and he-”

“Jeremy...” Michael wrapped his arms around Jeremy’s torso, pulling him in for a tight hug. Sobs were shaking Jeremy’s entire body, all he could do was cry into Michael’s shoulder and try to forget. “Hey, hey, calm down. They can’t hurt you anymore.” Michael said, softening his voice to a whisper. 

Jeremy sobbed once more, coughing into Michael’s shoulder. He attempted to collect himself but the tears kept rolling. “Shit, Michael I’m...I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry.” Michael smiled. “Let’s try to sleep again, yeah? I’m right here, okay?”

Jeremy sniffed and nodded, laying back down and curling up in a ball. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
